


Comfort by Exposure

by twoshotrobot



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Awkward Tension, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoshotrobot/pseuds/twoshotrobot
Summary: Yeosang and Mingi are selected to pilot a new series. Yeosang's not so sure if anything's going to come of it.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	Comfort by Exposure

Because everything was being bankrolled by the broadcast company and it was just Mingi and Yeosang, none of their own staff accompanied them. It meant they were crammed together in a car with near perfect strangers, sitting too close to each other for comfort while sandwiched between luggage and filming gear.

If it were anyone else, Yeosang could've held a conversation with them to make the ride more tolerable. Mingi, however, had earphones in and eyes glued to his phone. As many times as Yeosang looked over, Mingi didn't even spare so much as a glance at him.

It sounded so good on paper. The broadcast company wanted to pilot a series that sent awkward group members together on a trip. Of course, when they'd first sat for the pitch, any hope for an organic shoot was dashed when one of the writers explained the 'story beats' they were looking for. That was just showbiz, Yeosang knew. Aside from the performative effort he had to put in, at the end of the day, it was an all-expense-paid vacation to a hot spring.

He glanced at Mingi again, hoping to earn his attention. He thought of tapping him on the shoulder to force it, but ultimately decided against it.

When the cameras came on, Mingi pulled out his earphones and waited for the shoot director’s instruction.

"We're coming up on the resort. Just want some footage of you two reacting and looking excited.”

It had to be done twice over before the director was happy with the result, repeated again when they’d stepped out of the car and toured around the lobby. The worst of it, though, was when they were shown their suite. "It's a honeymoon suite."

After Mingi and Yeosang's non-reaction, they tried for a second take where Mingi and Yeosang exaggerated shock. The second take was deemed too over the top, and they had to go for a third. Only then were they shown around, exploring the spacious room that would serve both as the bedroom and their living space. Yeosang opened a closet to find a pair of mattress rolls and robes. Finally, they were brought to the glass door that opened up to a private portion of the hot spring in the back, nothing obstructing the view between the glass and the in-ground spring.

The first day of shooting consisted of team building games, interrupted repeatedly to exaggerate. Sometimes they were outright fed the lines and reactions wanted by the crew. Thankfully, that first day of shooting ended with getting in the hot spring, dressed in trunks and tee-shirts for the camera. They were done filming for the night after that, leaving Mingi and Yeosang to actually behave as they would.

Once the crew left, Mingi stood up in the spring, peeled off his wet clothes and seated himself again. They spent a few quiet minutes like that, Yeosang stuck on whether he was overdressed or not given that Mingi was completely naked like it was nothing.

Instead of committing to either choice, Yeosang got out altogether to shower. He grabbed one of the robes out of the closet and sorted through his luggage for a pair of boxers, serving as his clothing after the fact. He rolled out his mattress in front of the television, but mostly kept his attention on his phone as he played around on it and messaged the others.

He barely even noticed when Mingi walked by, towel loosely covering his front as he grabbed his robe and made a beeline to the bathroom for a shower of his own. When he came out, he plopped down beside Yeosang. “Let’s order some food."

Now there was something they had common ground in. They picked through the room service catalog, placing their orders and returning to their phones until the food arrived. They pushed the mattress away to eat and sat opposite each other at the small, foldable floor table. When Mingi drew his legs to his chest, Yeosang made a discovery. Mingi wasn't wearing anything beneath his robe.

Mingi had always been quite comfortable being the lesser dressed among them. And the fact was they'd all seen a stray dick by accident. Being faced with Mingi's balls and his large, soft cock hanging heavy felt irritating for some reason.

He chewed slowly, told himself it was just dick envy. That was why he couldn't help but keep looking. He tried not to pay any mind to the fact that he was rationalizing it to himself to keep looking.

Thankfully, Mingi had the situational awareness of a rock and didn't even seem to notice Yeosang was looking his way, let alone checking out his junk. He changed his sitting position eventually, freeing Yeosang’s eyes, but his mind had already been ensnared.

Both mattresses were rolled out properly after dinner and cleanup. Yeosang had a sneaking suspicion it would be another one of those shows where the crew would come in and wake them at dawn, and he thought about saying something to Mingi since he'd inevitably kick the covers off and probably end up in a position that exposed himself to an entire film crew. On the other hand, he didn't want to bring attention to the fact that he was very aware that Mingi was going commando. In the end, he kept quiet on the matter.

When he laid down to sleep, all he could think about were Mingi's cock and balls and it made him annoyed. It made him annoyed that it kept him up. It made him annoyed that it made him kind of horny. He looked over, checking if Mingi was asleep as the bathroom door had no lock. The other's back was turned to him silently and he’d been in that position for some time, so Yeosang thought his odds were good and holed himself up in the bathroom.

Stretched out naked from the bottom-down on the toilet in a hotel, cock hard in hand because he’d been inadvertently flashed, he certainly felt a little ridiculous. Especially because it was Mingi, where he could count the number of times they struck a natural conversation during the trip so far on one hand. There was a kind of an allure to that, though He didn’t have to talk to Mingi, but he could just jerk off to him.

He conjured up the image of it, imagining the legs spreading further than they had been, as if done deliberately. He imagined Mingi smirking at him, knowing Yeosang was looking.

The door opened, and he started when he heard it. He looked up and saw Mingi staring and blinking at him. "Oh shit, sorry," said sleepily. He left the bathroom promptly after that, shutting the door behind him.

Stupid no-lock having honeymoon suite, but even being taken out of the moment, Yeosang hadn't gone soft at all. Knowing Mingi knew what he was doing in there, knowing he saw him pumping his cock made him even hornier and he managed to bring himself off.

Mingi didn't say anything to him when he went back to bed, he just quietly got up to use the bathroom. Yeosang certainly wasn't planning to apologize when the damn room didn't have a lock to begin with.

-

Yeosang had woken up to the footsteps of the crew before they started blasting music, but it was still unpleasant no matter how well prepared he was for it. 

He looked over to Mingi who wrapped himself in the blankets, so he narrowly avoided having his dick seen by a half-dozen strangers. "I'm not wearing pants," was his form of a morning greeting to them. The crew stepped out of the room to let them get dressed after that. Crisis averted.

Day two's shoot was spent playing games designed for them to cooperate, mostly timed and high stress. It seemed counterproductive to the goal of the show given he and Mingi squabbled their share of times, being forced to make compromises before things regressed into full blown arguments.

After the more strenuous day of filming was done, both had made it priority to get back in the hot spring as soon as they returned. Mingi had gotten in before him as he'd gone in naked while Yeosang changed into his swimming trunks first.

He was fully prepared to endure that half hour or so in total silence until Mingi faced him abruptly. "You should just tell me if you're going to, you know. Since there's no lock."

"You were asleep."

"Oh yeah."

That was the most they'd said in earnest to each other all trip. Yeosang scrambled to try and think of conversation topics, feeling burdened by the silence, but he couldn't think of any.

"You hungry?" Mingi finally asked.

"Yeah, I'm hungry."

He stayed behind a little longer while Mingi went inside so he wasn't tempted to stare. On going in, Mingi had the robe tied loosely. He sat cross-legged, but the room service catalog spread open on his lap provided sufficient cover. After ordering and putting the menu away, Mingi sat in a position that obscured his genitals, save for the occasional shifting where Yeosang would be briefly flashed. 

They ordered soju that night and the drink had made things a little warm. Yeosang kept staring as Mingi's robe became looser from moving around while reaching for food, or simply tugging at it after an offhand comment about feeling hot. 

At one point, Mingi looked his way and met his eyes. Yeosang didn't know if the flush on Mingi's cheeks was from alcohol or from a sense of bashfulness, but Mingi both kept drinking and allowed his robe to fall more open. Even as he kept staring, though, Mingi didn't say anything to discourage him.

They enjoyed the last of their waking hours on their phones but, God, Yeosang wanted to fuck. He didn't know what, wasn't even entirely sure what he had in mind with the slurry of thoughts, just knew he wanted Mingi's big hands on him somehow.

Before bed, Yeosang sat up. "I'm going to need the bathroom for a bit."

Mingi nodded, not even looking up from his screen.

In the bathroom, Yeosang worked himself up imagining what Mingi might have looked like hard. Already looking pretty remarkable when soft, he imagined it growing and dwarfing his own, looking huge in his hand.

He thought of Mingi catching him staring earlier, yet letting his robe come open all the same. Earlier, Yeosang told himself it probably didn't mean anything, but jacking off had his brain insist that Mingi was doing it deliberately, that he liked the eyes on him. Yeosang came hard to that thought.

When he returned, Mingi was on his back, lying above the covers. His legs were up, one crossed over the other. The robe rode up to his hips like that, but given the angle and position Yeosang couldn't see much of anything.

Post orgasm, though, the sight wasn't maddening. Only compelling, having Yeosang keep an eye out for any sudden movement. He didn't get to see anything, though, unable to stay awake for long.

-

The fallacy was the assumption that either Mingi or the crew would learn from the previous morning. Neither had, resulting in a camera catching a few seconds of Mingi’s balls after the robe had completely fallen open and the blankets were kicked off.

The agenda that day was a trip to the nearest town, a touristy village filled with shops and restaurants. They were made to wander, which was preferable to team building games, but he could already picture the post-production editing that would make it look and sound like they were on a date. It also meant he could preemptively imagine Wooyoung’s ribbing.

After filming, Mingi had surprised him by laying himself down for a nap when they returned to the suite. With the alone time, Yeosang decided he’d brave the hot spring naked, repeatedly looking over to ensure Mingi was asleep as he removed his clothing, bringing a towel out just in case.

It was good thinking, because Mingi didn’t stay down long. Yeosang caught the movement out of the corner of his eye, Mingi sitting up from the mattress roll, rolling his neck and staring at Yeosang through the glass.

Yeosang only watched as Mingi stood, stretched, and removed his clothing to join him, not even bothering to take any measures to cover himself. The good thing about the spring was that Yeosang could blame his flush on the heat.

When Mingi stepped in, Yeosang reached for his towel.

"What, you're getting out because I'm getting in?"

That caught Yeosang off guard, and he glanced down at himself before addressing Mingi. "I'm just not wearing anything." 

"So?" Mingi shrugged. "It's a hot spring. I'm not wearing anything either."

That was the problem, Yeosang wanted to say. "I just feel weird about it." As he pulled himself out, he tied the towel around his waist.

"Are you that uncomfortable around me?"

“No. I’m just,” Thankfully, Yeosang’s mind caught up with whatever he was about to say. “It's got nothing to do with you. I just don't feel comfortable being naked around other people."

Mingi had nothing to say to that. And that was fine. Mingi wasn't the mitigating type and Yeosang was just glad he didn’t decide that was the moment to start. “Alright.”

“Do you want me to stay?”

"I don't know, do whatever you want."

"Then, I'm getting out." He headed back inside for his shower. Maybe he took too long, because when he stepped out, Mingi stood in the middle of the suite, toweling off his hair instead of being bothered to cover himself. His skin was a little red from the hot water and he was dripping wet. Yeosang looked away the moment he felt himself begin to bone up. 

They built something of a routine. Mingi took his shower next, then they mulled over the room service catalog. As always, Mingi wore nothing beneath his robe and wasn't very mindful of his modesty.

When it came time to sleep, early for the inevitable daybreak awakening, he didn't tell Mingi about going to jack off that night. And he hoped and fantasized that it would lead to the other walking in on him again. It never happened, though, leaving him with an unsatisfying orgasm, where he looked at his hand after the fact and had to wonder what the hell was wrong with him.

-

Yeosang could only describe the following day’s filming as pandering. That was the point in the narrative arc where they were supposedly forming a close bond, on path to becoming a sure set of best friends. That day was heavily scripted, and even though that meant shooting wrapped up quickly, the lack of integrity made Yeosang feel a bit dirty.

After getting through that day, the first thing Yeosang did was go straight for a shower. He remembered the robe, but forgot a pair of boxers. Fuck it, as long as he paid mind to it, he’d be fine.

It seemed Mingi also had little interest in the hot spring. After Yeosang returned from his shower, he’d gone for his.

Then they ordered their food. Yeosang had been so absorbed in eating, he hadn’t even realized he was sitting cross legged until Mingi reached over to grab something and he realized he could see everything if he wanted to. The frustrating thing was that if Mingi noticed, he hadn't made it apparent, and Yeosang didn’t know why that bothered him so much.

Eventually, though, Mingi's gaze lingered a little long on pulling vegetables out of his stew, and his gaze traveled up. Briefly, his brows shot up, then fell again, and he returned his full focus back to his food. Disappointingly subdued reaction, but Mingi knew. Yeosang went from cross-legged to raising both knees, legs spread as reliably as they could go for it to be reasonable, and he'd catch one of Mingi's errant glances every time he reached for more food.

Strangely enough, Yeosang liked it. He liked catching Mingi staring, then looking away quickly pretending he hadn’t. He started getting a bit hard, and he could tell the moment Mingi spotted it, because he looked near-startled when he'd reached out to refill his glass with Coke. When he looked up and met his eyes, Yeosang smiled at him.

Neither said anything, though. Mingi just looked, and kept looking, mirroring Yeosang's experience earlier in the week. Served him right, Yeosang thought. But it was too easy to justify it as a petty act of revenge. Any other time, Yeosang would have been mortified to show so much of himself. Every look his way clouded his mind further, made him a little hornier. Over the robe, he squeezed himself, discretion be damned. Mingi watched, absorbed and a little floored. 

When he reached for his glass again, he knocked it over. It spilled on the ground, and somehow that brought Yeosang back to a rational place, where he wiped his hands, stood and went outside, dropping his robe and dunking in the hot water, weighing the pros and cons of drowning himself. But he felt eyes on him, and he poked his head out of the water to see Mingi had turned to face him, to watch him. His lips were parted and eyes trained on him in a loaded thoughtfulness.

There was something dreadful to Mingi’s sudden smile, the moving of his hand to the tie on his own robe. In one quick tug, the tie had come undone and his robe opened. Yeosang looked openly, and Mingi in return. It was a long moment. Way too long, in fact, but it felt shorter than it had been.

A part of him recognized it was crazy, that it was a bad idea, that they were both better off if he made a second go at his drowning attempt, but he was still rock hard. Inconsolably turned on, that smile seemed to communicate more than any of their conversations all week.

That motivated Yeosang out of the water, pulling his robe on and moving to tie it by habit, but the small raise in Mingi’s brows made him decide not to. As he stepped inside, Mingi pushed their small table out of the way, food and all, to make room for rolling out the futons. The implication had Yeosang’s mind reeling, and he took his place stretching out on one of the futons, Mingi on the one beside him, letting his robe flutter back as he laid back.

He turned his head, looking Yeosang first in the eye. That ventured down in a slow once-over. Yeosang only came to realize he was doing the same when he noticed Mingi was half hard, himself.

Yeosang grabbed his hand. Mingi twitched, but he let him guide it to his cock. It was too well informed to be called a hunch, but he felt relief all the same when Mingi closed his fingers around him in a loose grip and made his first few clumsy pumps.

He looked to see Mingi jacking himself off too, dead quiet save for the sound of the light smacks of the palms of his hands. It wasn't a great handjob. Hell, it wasn't even a good handjob, Mingi's left-handed working of him fumbling at best. But looking down, the huge hand around him looked just as appealing as he’d imagined. Better yet when the fingers fanned before the grip re-seated itself, from thumb to pinky, Mingi could nearly touch both of his hip bones. The feel of it and the sight of it brought him off with little thrusts of his hips up into the hand.

And after he came, he looked at his cum on Mingi's hand. Mingi looked at the cum on his own hand, and the slow drip of it off his fingers and onto Yeosang’s belly. Mingi came soon after that, and Yeosang wondered if that was the sight that did it for him.

Both got up to clean up, neither really looking at each other directly as they squeezed in before the sink. Instead, when looks were stolen, it was through the mirror. When they'd gone to sleep, it was facing opposite sides, and Yeosang couldn’t help but worry that they made a massive mistake. Every time he drifted, the mental image of Mingi's hand covered in his cum had his eyes snap open again.

-

At one point during the fifth and final day of shooting, they were forced to hold hands. It was Mingi's left hand that he held, the one that he had cum into the previous night. He tried not to think about it too much, especially as Mingi's hand got a little sweaty in his grasp.

The last day consisted of them performing monologues at each other about the meaning and depth of their friendship and their gratitude for each other. The cameras were located conveniently off shoulder and shooting their profiles to obscure the iPads being used as teleprompters that fed them the heartfelt words. 

He wasn't sure if their friendship became better or worse over the course of the trip. He wasn't sure if that bothered him, or if his apprehension had simply been replaced with apathy. When he read off some nonsense about their newfound closeness, he thought about his humping into Mingi’s hand from the previous night.

Maybe it made the sentiment more honest than anyone really knew, or maybe it didn’t and Yeosang was just eager to try to make it all mean something. The thing was, if he thought about his friendship with Mingi, he felt neither here nor there about it. But in thinking of somehow getting Mingi's hands on him again, there was a comparatively strong motivation for it. He felt something in the working of his throat, in the stir of his lower belly.

The shoot continued in the return to their suite, the final night focused on filming them enjoying drinks and food together as their last hurrah before the crew finally left them to their own devices.

As soon as the crew was out the door, Mingi stood, tugged off his clothes one piece at a time, leaving a trail of clothing behind him as he made his way to the hot spring. If the damages made to any chance of a genuine friendship were irreparable, well, Yeosang would at least ruin it with a bang. Mingi left the glass door open, after all. That had to mean something, enough to convince Yeosang to stand, stripping off in a similar way, only in his boxers by the time he stood over the spring.

Mingi looked at him as if waiting with slow, sweeping glances. It was exhilarating, enough to pull Yeosang out of his head long enough to drop the boxers and step in.

They sat on opposite ends. Mingi's stare sometimes shifted, lips quirked into something of a smile every now and then. Despite himself, Yeosang found himself matching the subtle shifts in expression when they happened. They remained silent, the both of them, and sat there admiring each other. Against all odds, it didn’t feel the least bit awkward.

When Mingi had chosen to step out, he'd foregone covering himself altogether. Yeosang followed. When they slid the glass door shut behind them, Mingi turned some toward him. "I want to lay down."

Somewhere between anxiety and comfort, where Yeosang wasn't overcome by the want to cover himself, yet still felt thrilled in all of him being seen, he outstretched a hand. It was a slow creep on the futon before an abrupt stop. Mingi's hand seized his wrist, completing the course and pulling it onto him. 

He laid it out, flat on Mingi's chest, sliding the palm down the cleft of it, then the stomach, then the crotch, where he hesitated for a moment while he gained the resolve to take Mingi's cock in hand. He looked down, and instead of being annoyed that it made his hand look small, it made him a little bit giddy.

This was their form of conversation. What was at first a wrist that laid out on his shoulder was a hand that grabbed and pulled Yeosang in closer. The thumb in its large, radial sweep went from the back of his neck to the end of his shoulder with soft ease. That hand had moved itself to his hip, right beside the buttocks, waiting on Yeosang's response.

Yeosang kissed him, and it was weird. It wasn't just the wet eagerness of Mingi's open mouth and insistent tongue. The mere idea of kissing Mingi was inherently weird. But that was the most his mouth had been engaged with Mingi to any degree, and he kissed back, pressed himself up to Mingi's body as the hand pulled him in by his hip in their give and take. It was their most fruitful exchange of ideas yet.

Crotch-to-crotch, it interrupted Yeosang’s hand, but Mingi didn’t seem to mind with them pressed so close. Mingi’s other hand wrenched in, taking both cocks easily. He felt the other hard against him and the hand that squeezed them tight together.

When he breathed out into Mingi's mouth, spirited and affected, he felt the smile it prompted.

Pitiably, humiliatingly short, Yeosang couldn’t hold out. His orgasm created something slick for Mingi to work off of, though, and with the improvised lubricant Mingi followed suit.

Yeosang wasn't done though. They’d broken the kiss, but really, it had been relocated. He buried his face in Mingi's neck and arm. He nipped at skin, biting it lightly, imparting the frustration that’d been done unto him all week in new, constructive ways. Mingi squeaked out at some particularly threatening little bites, but stayed lax and kept Yeosang close.

When Yeosang looked down, Ming was not fully soft yet, still swollen, cum-slick and red. It looked really good to him, so he indicated for Mingi to stay put by two hands pressed to his shoulders, having him lay back.

Really, Yeosang couldn’t believe he was about to do it. Yeosang couldn’t believe that he wanted to. But there he was, scooting down while Mingi leaned up on his elbows to look at him, taking the softening cock by the hand and, at first, just gently licking the cum off of it. He smiled when Mingi shivered.

He knew what he was doing when he closed his mouth around it. He smiled when Mingi’s hips half-bucked, when he breathed out especially loud. “It’s too much,” he whined, but a hand had come down and rested itself on the back of Yeosang’s head. Like that, Mingi was getting hard again, and Yeosang felt it grow and fill out in his mouth.

Of course, it was weird, the taste of cum, sweat and the mineral taste left from the hot spring. But from his position, he looked up to see Mingi focused on him, his lips parted as he breathed in and breathed out. Mingi groaned out on the second orgasm, burdened and overwhelmed. He pulled off in time, watched the dribble of a small load trickle out of the tip and drip onto his hand and Mingi's stomach. Mingi had laid back again, knees drawn up. Yeosang was hard enough to go again.

“Don’t freak out," and it was probably never good to lead with that, because Mingi started when Yeosang got on his own knees and grabbed either of Mingi’s. “Trust me." Just in reach was a large bottle of body lotion. After squeezing some into his hand, Mingi seemed to understand the moment that Yeosang slicked up his inner thighs with it. It wasn't lost on him how it was the most bashful Mingi looked yet after everything they'd been through.

He grabbed the first ankle, resting it up on his shoulder. Mingi followed on his own for the other one, drawing his legs tight together when Yeosang pushed the tip of his cock through his thighs.

“Fuck,” Yeosang hissed out. He thrust in and out a bit, surprised by just how good it felt. Seemed Mingi found it amusing. When he looked down at him, he was grinning at Yeosang’s outburst.

It all looked so good, though. Mingi’s thick thighs tight around his cock, the pool of cum on his stomach and his soft cock bouncing with every one of Yeosang’s thrusts.

He came again, adding to the mess on Mingi's stomach, nestled deep and not wanting the warm hold on him to end. But they were cum covered, sweat covered, lotion all over Mingi’s thighs and pushed along the length of Yeosang's shaft and pubes.

He really wanted to shower, but needed to lay down first. He tapped on Mingi's shin, giving him the okay to bring his legs back down so he could scoot back up onto his own mattress.

They looked at each other, and it was loaded, like things should’ve been said between them but nothing came to mind. Yeosang thought about the more resolute members, about what they would say, or what they would do. Neither of them were like that, though, and that was a surprisingly comfortable thought.

He couldn't get up again if he tried, though, and it seemed that Mingi was on the same wavelength, using nothing more than napkins to soak up all the cum on his stomach and tossing them aside before turning onto his side, toward Yeosang with a smile. "Night."

"Goodnight." Before he slept, Yeosang set his alarm. Cleanup could wait.

-

To beat the crew, he had to wake up before daybreak to tidy up all the clothes, shower and get rid of all the evidence. Thankfully, after the disaster of the second morning, the crew learned to knock before entering. Yeosang handed Mingi a robe and a few wet towelettes to get him as decent as they reasonably could.

It wasn't so much a final day of shooting as it was an exit interview. They were pulled separately, and when Yeosang asked what to say, the shoot director admitted they'd just come up with the idea the night before and to just wing it.

“I think,” he started, unsure which camera to make eye-contact with, he looked at both of them until he found the one he was more comfortable with. He smiled when the previous night's events had played back in his mind. “We really started a new chapter to our friendship. I can't see things going back to how they were."

He meant every word of it. When he sought immediate feedback, the director gave a thumbs up and a nod of approval.

They packed and loaded up the vehicle. On the way home, they were crammed together in the car while sandwiched between luggage and gear. Mingi had his earphones in and eyes glued to his phone.

Yeosang was surprised when his shoulder was tapped, Mingi tipping his phone screen toward him to show the text he’d written in his notepad app. It read, “We can still do things when we get back, right?”

Yeosang tried not to look too pleased when he nodded. When Mingi grinned, though, there was no way he could hold it in.

**Author's Note:**

> it'll be a miracle if i ever give a background character a name


End file.
